


All I Need Is You

by reinadefuego



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Femslash, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Shayera knows how foolish it is, thinking Bruce and the others are oblivious to what's been going on, but this apartment is theirs and theirs alone, and she's determined to keep it that way.Written for Ladies Bingo Round 5: Lovers.





	All I Need Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).



There aren't many blind spots in the Watchtower where two 'friends' can be a little more than just that, so Shayera's stopped trying to find one and done the smart thing. She's changed their rendezvous point (and it really  _is_  a rendezvous point, in every sense of the word.)  
  
It's not like Shayera wants to be sneaking around, but when you live with a guy who can phase through a wall? Well, you have to adapt at some point if you want a level of intimacy without any form of interruption.  
  
Some things, like a beautiful woman with muscles she can cuddle up to at night, one who'll still going be there when she wakes, Diana just finds herself instinctively drawn to. She moulds her body to Shayera's and draws her out of her thoughts with a single touch, slides her hand up Shayera's calf, and buries her fingers in the wet heat between her thighs.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd wake up," Shayera says. She feels the way Diana's fingers curl against her, rocks her hips into those short strokes that send ripples of pleasure through her body, and gasps into the hollow of Diana's neck. She reaches for Diana's ass and cups it, digs her fingers in and urges her lover on. Some mornings they just lay in bed and drink coffee, other mornings they'll fuck each other into the bed till their bodies are sore all over again, then shower and return to the Watchtower. "Don't stop, please," she murmurs against Diana's skin, "baby, don't stop."  
  
Diana grips Shayera's left leg with her free hand and rolls them over, presses her down into the mattress. Gods, she can feel Shayera clenching around her and Diana can't help but ache in response.  
  
Shayera looks so beautiful beneath her, eyes half-lidded and chest heaving with each stroke of her fingers. Her orgasm is preluded only by a long sharp moan that Diana has heard more than a few times in the past month. It's a noise that Diana has come to utterly love listening to, and the little pants that follow as Shayera comes down from her high are more than enough to make Diana smile.  
  
She blinks through the haze of sleep and endorphins and slowly Diana's face returns to focus. She looks happy, her skin's all shiny with sweat, and those fingers — Gods help her, Diana smears the evidence of their early morning fuck all over her lips then proceeds to lick her fingers clean, and the only thing Shayera can think about is that tongue being put to good use.  
  
Maybe if they had more time, Shayera reminds herself. She knows how foolish it is, thinking Bruce and the others are oblivious to what's been going on, but this apartment is theirs and their alone, and she's determined to keep it that way. When she tries to sit up, Diana pushes her back down and gives Shayera her infamous 'I'm in charge' look.  
  
"You go shower," Diana says in a tone that makes Shayera want to be lassoed. "I'll make breakfast."  
  
"Diana."  
  
"We'll have ten minutes to spare if you do."  
  
For Shayera, that's all she needs to hear. She mutters a 'fine' and slides off the bed once Diana's moved. Maybe when they return from Oa, they can take the afternoon off and Diana can show her just how good that tongue of hers truly is.


End file.
